


Runaway Bride

by EmikoGale



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Korrasami - Freeform, Married Korra/Asami Sato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 07:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11709822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmikoGale/pseuds/EmikoGale
Summary: Korra and Asami are about to get married but Korra becomes a runaway bride.





	Runaway Bride

**Author's Note:**

> For an extra warning, this fanfic contains alcohol use.

“Can I please be alone for a moment girls?"

Korra’s three friends, Shima, Tokiko, and Lifen, reluctantly left. They noticed that Korra was sweating a bit much and ruining her own makeup, and her wedding dress already had sweat stains from her arm pits. And her breathing was a bit off, it was unsettling.

Shima left to tell everyone that Korra just needed a bit more time to get ready. Tokiko leaned against the wall with her arms crossed.

“Could Korra be having some cold feet?” Lifen asked.

Tokiko looked at her, her face had its usual darkness to it but something was different this time.

“I may be a lesbian, but I have other friends who are bi and got married. Even people who aren’t heterosexual get pre-wedding jitters and can end up divorced. We aren’t that different from you guys,” said Tokiko.

Lifen made a dramatic screech, which caused Tokiko to jump a bit.

"What the hell Lifen?!"

“We need to check up on Korra then!” Cried Lifen.

“Is Korra ok,” Asami said from behind Lifen.

Lifen cried again in a more high pitched tone, making Asami feel like there was a murder. But then again Asami should've known better than to sneak up behind her squeamish friend. 

Tokiko rubbed her temples. “She just needs to be alone for a moment, let’s respect her. She’ll be right out,” Tokiko hoped.

“I’ll check up on her,” Asami said.

Lifen immediately blocked Asami with both her arms up. “No! No! No! It’s bad luck for the bride to see the,” Lifen paused. “Bride before the wedding.”

Lifen paused to ponder what she said.

“I don’t care, I need to be there for her,” Asami scoffed.

“Um, guys? Korra is gone.” Shima cried.

The three girls looked at Shima. “What?!" they cried in unison.

“I went to her dressing room real quick to check up on her. I knocked, and there was no answer. But the door was unlocked and Korra was gone!”

Asami immediately ran inside. She walked in front of the large vanity and tried her hardest to fight back her tears.

Meanwhile on the streets of Republic City Korra was running as fast as she could in a dress. Her face was soaked in tears and she mentally cried “I’m sorry Asami!” a thousand times. She felt even more guilty as she stepped into some pretty deep puddles and ruined the skirt of her dress. She let out some sobs, stopped to check her surroundings and ran for the first bar she saw.

The door made a huge clashing noise when she broke in. Some of the patrons cried, “Avatar Korra!” She ran for the most convenient seat near the bartender.

“Give me a glass of fire whiskey,” Korra cried.

“Sure,” said the bartender.

Korra breathed out, hoping nobody would see how ridiculous she looked with a dirty dress and red eyes and sniffling. The bartender slid her drink to her and she grabbed the amber liquid and lifted the bottom up, drinking every bit and slamming the glass on the table.

“You look beautiful avatar Korra.”

Korra turned and gave a spiteful look to the gray bearded man who complimented her. The old man still smiled.

“Thanks,” Korra said.

Korra covered her face with her hand.

“Is everything alright dear?”

Korra looked between her fingers and saw a woman with short gray hair beside the old man, she guessed they were a couple.

“I’m fine, I just need more drinks.”

Korra did love alcohol, after all, Asami taught her that adults drank alcohol because of stress. Even if her father had a drinking problem at one point.

She sighed. “Another round, this time ice vodka.”

Korra drank her next drink a bit more quickly and asked for another round of the same drink.

“Please talk about it with us Miss Avatar.”

Korra turned again this time the married couple had more concerned looks on their faces. The bartender slid another drink to Korra. The avatar grabbed the glass tenderly.

“I ran away from my own wedding,” Korra said.

The married couple gasped and whispered amongst themselves, Korra was about ready to get back to her drink.

“It’s ok to be scared.” The old man said firmly.

Korra took a raindrop of a sip, but then gently set her drink down.

“No, it’s not,” Korra said firmly. “I shouldn’t be scared, my fiancé is going to be heartbroken.”

The gray haired woman frowned. “I did something similar when I got married to my husband.” She placed her wrinkly hand on her husband’s shoulder. “But it’s like fear of a big test or fear of moving to another home.” She smiled, “I overcame it and was glad I did.”

“How did you two know," Korra asked.

They both smiled. “On that less than perfect day we both concluded that we both loved each other dearly.” The woman said.

Korra sniffed and wiped some snot from her nose. “Asami and I have been together for 5 years.”

The married couple’s smiles then gleamed. “Has it been that long already?!” Cried the woman.

Korra and Asami’s relationship was shown around in the media a few times when it first started. The bisexual couple gave an annoyed thank you to Varrick for that, but their relationship inspired his next mover movie.

“Yeah, I am a bisexual girl. But I haven’t really had eyes for another man after Asami and I happened.”

Korra smiled and giggled a bit.

“It is a love so strong, that it is far more beautiful than what the newspapers consider love.”

Korra turned and saw a boy, possibly a few years younger than her. He sat next to an older man with a huge beard and had a stern look on his face.

“Only fools would deny it.” He said.

Korra smiled and stood up, pleased to hear what he had said since she knew that not everyone considered her relationship with Asami normal.

“My name is Gen, and this is my poet master, Honghui. A pleasure to meet you Miss Avatar.”

“He’s very polite but his poetry still needs more work, I give him 4 more years.” Master Honghui grunted.

“Please excuse him,” Gen said, still as perky as ever.

“Everyone has room to change and grow,” Korra said.

Her smile then turned into a frown. “That’s just it though, at first I was so sure, but now I feel like an idiot.”

"I'm so sorry you're going through this," Gen said.

Gen looked back on his food for a moment because his master was giving him a stern look. Korra took another drink to drown out everything else around her.

"There is doubt in faith."

Korra continued drinking.

"But it is part of the long road."

Korra paused.

"Before marriage vows."

Korra promptly put her drink down and belched in an unladylike way.

She gave Honghui a wide eyed look, Honghui gave her a sour look.

"If you don't have doubt you probably aren't thinking about it enough," he said sternly.

Gen smiled. "He's the master for a reason Miss Korra!"

Korra laid her elbow on the counter and laughed. "I suppose so."

Korra's laughter was cut short with a wince.

"But..."

She turned and stared at her tiny reflection in the shot glass. "But..."

Korra felt her eyes burn again. "It's all so scary!" She said between sobs. "Having feelings for someone else, especially when they are real can be so scary!"

"There is nothing wrong with being afraid Master Korra," Gen stood up and slammed the table as hard as he could. Honghui scoffed.

Korra clasped her shot glass with her fist. "But still..."

Almost every bar customer and employee looked at Korra. Small tears fell from Korra's eyes. "I wish Asami was here right now."

A man in the background made a "Whoop!" while others "aww"d and clapped. The bartender smiled down at the Avatar.

"That sounds like love to me," said the bartender. "Just because you're afraid doesn't mean it isn't true."

Korra smiled even if tears still fell.

The bartender mixed more drinks with ease. "I was afraid as well..." He poured more drinks in glasses. "But I remembered everything we went through." He placed olives on top of the drinks.

"And I remembered when I told him how I felt, it was strange at first but I told him how I never felt this strongly about anyone...Especially another guy."

Korra was so overjoyed that it took a moment for her to process that the bartender has a partner that is the same gender as him. The avatar laughed, wanting to slap him on the back silly. "You jerk!" She teased.

"I guess I am back," Korra thought as she smiled to the ground.

Honghui gave a dismal sigh. "Young love!"

"Gender doesn't matter old man!" Gen squawked.

A few of the bar goers and the bartender laughed. The bar itself was nearly bustling like a party. But Korra stood up from her seat.

"I should head back," she said.

"It is your special day after all," the bartender smiled.

"I see a woman in a wedding dress outside!" Cried a customer.

Korra looked out the window and saw her dark haired partner running in her white and lavender wedding dress.

"Asami!" Korra's eyes were about to water again.

The bar customers made way for the bride and cheered her on.

"Thank you, everyone," Korra cried as she walked out, trying to shake off the blush of embarrassment from her face.

"Korra!"

Asami was wide eyed and almost teary eyed when she saw her future wife before her.

A glittery tear dropped from Korra's eye. "Asami," she cried with passion.

Korra wasted no time running to her bride, almost caring no more that her dress was practically in ruins. She wrapped her arms around Asami's waist and laid her head against her chest. "Oh Asami!"

"Korra," Asami paused and stroked Korra's brown hair. "I'm so glad you're ok."

Korra wanted to stay in Asami's arms more. She just wanted to let time stop and for her to stay in her arms until she was ready to move forward again. But she raised her head up to look at her bride in the eyes, even if she was covered in tears.

"Asami I am so, so sorry," She cried between sobs.

"Korra," Asami said reassuringly. "It's ok really!"

"But everyone else must be so worried," Korra cried.

Asami gently stroked Korra's cheek. "Don't worry about them, this is our day."

"But," Asami tried her hardest to bring Korra to look her in the eyes.

"We can wait if you're not ready..."

More tears fell from Korra's eyes, she tried her hardest to stop the sobbing.

"I would feel guilty if I did that to you..."

"But if we did wait awhile, just know that I love you Asami and want to be the one to marry you," Korra wiped her tears.

Asami held back a bit.

"Because when I finally got myself together after I ran away, I wanted you to be there."

Korra moved in for a kiss, but she waited for Asami to return. Asami accepted the invitation and kissed her so deeply that their foreheads touched. When they broke apart Korra smiled again with the last few tears falling down. Asami's smile glowed as she nodded to her bride.

The two walked away, hand and hand as if they walked down the aisle together. The sun peeked its way through the clouds. Gen and the bartender ran out to check on Korra. The young poet smiled at the sight of Korra and her future wife making up and the bartender nodded in approval.

In his notebook, Gen wrote,

Two women to wed.  
On a day thought to have rain.  
The sun shines for them.


End file.
